Torn
by Storm of Mercy
Summary: Elibe is once again in danger. Times are different, Roy and Marth are in charge of the investigation. With the help of a girl named Sana, whose moods take a 360 virtually every day. Can they trust her to save Elibe?


_Torn_

_Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem characters are not mine. Enjoy the story _

Chapter 1: Jewel Among Thieves

Eliwood looked out the window once more at the peaceful country of Pherae. He drummed his fingers against the wooden table nervously. It was only morning and already he had a bad feeling.

"Father?" the sound of his son's voice broke the silence that hung in the air. "Is something wrong? You seem restless," Roy, pressed the subject lightly, confused and wondering. However even with these feelings welled inside him he felt no desire or need to pressure his so early in the morning.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe a bit tired. It's early, where is our night crawler?" Eliwood smiled, using a tone to suppress the worries of his son as well as his own. Unlike Roy's however, Eliwood's demons were far harder to suppress.

Roy laughed. By night crawler his father meant Marth. A friend of Roy's from combat, once a rogue now an adopted prince. He had of late, started to make a habit of reading til dawn and sleeping til' dusk. Not that Roy minded of course, he only wished his friend would stay awake long enough to put in a good sparing match.

"I'm not sure. Most likely sleeping. He's getting very good at it," Roy joked, barely able to keep to his seat, his body ready with a boundless amount of energy. After a moments paused, he tried hard to calm himself, taking a deep breath in and out.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I see how you all truly are," Marth walked in, running his hand swiftly over the ancient carvings of a chair next to Roy. Roy found his friend laughing quietly over the matter he had obviously overheard.

"And tell me...what are we truly like?" Roy mused placing his head on one arm, watching from the corner of his eye as Marth took the seat next to him. He waited impatiently for Marth's response, wondering how his friend would answer.

"You're liars and thieves...with way too much money," Marth replied with a humorous tone, poking him in the arm in such a manner of an older brother with a sly grin, even though the two were roughly the same age.

"Really now?" Roy perked up, briefly forgetting the joking tone Marth had so smartly added to his voice. "And tell me who was it that rescued you from..." he started, only to be cut off by his father.

"There you are Marth. Where have you been?" Eliwood interrupted, laughing quietly enough for only his ears to catch. He sighed, knowing Marth was more aware and more intelligent than his own son; he quickly glanced in his direction momentarily catching his eyes. He cast a silent prayer, hoping that it was a good move he made in an attempt to hide the darkness, demons and panics that loomed over him this morning.

"For your information," Marth started with a playful tone of darkness, ignoring Eliwood's glance in an attempt to ease him. Though with the information he was about to reveal he doubted it would be a successful attempt. "Marcus was telling me about an uproar in the town."

"An uproar!" Eliwood burst from his seat, his worry beginning to sink deep within the crevices of his heart again. He could feel demons gnawing at his heart as he raced to the window to see the matter.

"Now, now Your Highness. I've seen that the situation is under control, the town is fine it's not that huge of a matter really," Marth reassured him warmly his voice low and smooth as though he was trying to silence a loudmouthed child.

"I see…" Eliwood calmed himself reminded that a leader had to be calm under pressure no matter the circumstance. _If the leader panicked would not the soldiers as well?_ Eliwood thought to himself, once again driving the demons of pain and worry away. "Marth, continue your report. Tell me what has gone amiss?" he continued slightly putting an emphasis on his tone omitting a worried one. He glanced at Roy who seemed concerned as well causing a warm smile to briefly take over his face; he knew well that the matters of the town were only of concern to his sworn general Marcus and himself. Neither boy, he was quite sure honestly cared too much; not that he blamed them, they were young and it would take time.

"You won't believe a word I say," Marth said in a low tone, his eyes seemingly dancing in the light, only amused Eliwood more.

"Try me," Eliwood pressed a slight grin to his lips while calling a maid in to serve drinks to them. A small, quiet girl rushed in with drinks placing one in front of each of them.

"A girl," Marth finished his report swiftly and shortly taking a sip of his drink. Looking towards the vast sky, turning from a painted pinkish yellow to a magnificent blue; he turned back to his lord readying himself for a barrage of questions that he was almost certain were sure to follow.

"What?" Roy asked, confusion swirled itself clouding his eyes. However, he couldn't keep himself from holding back a smile. He knew Marth well and knew this was his entertainment, a silent torture of words and intelligence.

"You heard me. A huge ruckus over one girl. Close to our age Roy, from what I've been told anyway. I haven't gone to the trouble of seeing her yet," Marth mused sipping the drink again, running his eyes over the faces in the room, and scanning every detail among them.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need you to go over it in more detail Marth," Eliwood replied lightly putting the spotlight on him, not that Marth minded of course. With an expressionless face Marth continued.

"Certainly my lord." Marth answered setting the cup down. "Apparently, a girl living on the outskirts of town was caught stealing an expensive ring. She hasn't been caught yet, and she's killed four of the town's guards. I've just sent a few guards from the palace down to corner her," he explained not once changing his tone, his expression, not even raising a brow.

"I see. And her name?" Eliwood asked raising his brow slightly, pondering for a moment over Marth's expressionless face.

"I believe it to be Sana milord, though I could be wrong in any account," he apologized with a nod of his head.

"I'm sure that your information is as accurate as possible Marth, no need to apologize. Marcus!" Eliwood called warmly to his old general, beckoning him in.

"Yes, milord?" Marcus took no delay in replying to the courteous gesture from his old friend.

"This girl that has been causing a stir, has she been caught yet?" he asked quizzically softening his tone only slightly, not bothering to hide the question behind too much kindness.

"Barely, milord...she evaded us for a while, but we managed to catch her. I…don't know how much longer my men can keep her restrained. Straining at the wrists, kicking and flailing about, she making it quite difficult. She spirited for a thief milord if I may add," Marcus answered honestly using a slightly embarrassed tone. Eliwood could tell he did not like the fact that a girl only his son's age could be so much trouble for his men of whom were supposedly elite.

"I understand and the ring? Has it been recovered?" he continued with the same tone he used before.

"No, milord. She hid it before we could catch her. I apologize deeply. We are trying our hardest to find it," Marcus sighed running his hand through his graying hair. "If I may sire?" he proposed his question quietly as if afraid to speak any more.

"Of course Marcus," the Marquess nodded erasing the unneeded apology from his mind.

"She seems to be raving about the death of a woman named Mileena. Sire, it could very well be the same..." Marcus started talking more with his hands now than his tone.

"I see. Let us go," Eliwood cut him off, rising from his seat. Glancing once again out the window he reassured himself that there was nothing amongst the clouds today.

"Father?" Roy asked questioningly, also rising from his seat. He noticed his fathers' gaze resting at the clouds but refused turn his own.

"I will see her. Have your men restrain her as best as possible until I arrive," Eliwood said firmly ignoring his son for now. He knew he could not do it forever but until the time was right, he would say nothing more. At least until he had spoken with Sana.

"Yes, milord. As you wish," Marcus bowed, leaving as swiftly as he had come. He pushed his old bones hard to fulfill his orders, giving commands to his knights.

"Father what is this about?" Roy asked demanded in a confused state. He was tempted to raise his hand but lowered it realizing the need was not necessary.

"Yes, Lord Eliwood. I'd like to know as well," Marth agreed standing up he pushed his seat back in toward the table not once averting his gaze from Eliwood's.

"In mere moments boys you will see," Eliwood sighed; once again he managed to avoid saying more about the subject. Roy, Eliwood knew he could handle, however Marth was a different matter being much smarter and slyer. He almost feared for what Marth would say next.

"Is that a promise then?" Marth asked knowing there had to be a whole story behind this strange event. He could see from the corner of his eye that this was not going over well with Roy of whom seemed annoyed.

"Yes, it is." Eliwood smiled greatly relieved. Marth had chosen to wait until the appropriate time as well. That pleased him greatly.

"Very well then," Marth said finishing off his drink, watching as a maid entered and took the glass away. "I will escort you both," he continued a sly smile upon his lips. He seemingly glided to the door opening it ready to descend to the courtyards.

"Good," Eliwood caught the smile, deciding to ignore it for now. There was always a certain hint that Marth placed to prove his cleverness, his intelligence. He always seemed to know exactly what another was thinking, and yet being virtually unreadable himself. It amazed Eliwood even to this day. One thing was certain though, there was no way Marth was or rather had been an ordinary rogue. That however was his past and his secret, was of no concern to the Marquess of Pherae.

With Marth at the front leading both Roy and Eliwood himself, the three swiftly made time. Marth always kept a fast pace. In no time at all Marth had lead them out into the courtyards where a group of soldiers were struggling to restrain a young girl no older than Marth or Roy. As they grew closer one could see the horrible condition she was in. Her face was caked with dirt as was the rest of her body, her silver hair was tangled and matted, her clothes grimy and ragged from wear, her arms and legs, which were cut and bruised, were only hidden by this filth. Yet, her eyes shone with a fiery pride, and she had enough nerve to hold a knife in her hand.

"So this is the girl with the raves of Mileena?" Eliwood asked the soldier closest to him, whom was holding the girls' wrist tightly.

"Y-yes milord." he grunted out of pain as she snarled sending a raving kick to his shin. Eliwood watched her at first with amazement then honestly and quite accidentally judgingly.

"Release her," he commanded ready to speak. At first he had decided that he wished to speak to her alone with only Marcus, Roy and Marth as his companions but now seeing her frustration he quickly decided against it.

"Sire! Looks are deceiving my lord! This girl is wild, dangerous! She killed some of your guards!" a guard holding her from behind replied shocked.

"I'm aware of this. Now release her," he commanded again with a firmer tone and the guards instantly let go of her. She fell to her knees, quickly recovered herself, eyes darting from one person to the next, knife raised.

"Miss, look around you. With me are not only my guards but my sons as well," Eliwood said gently. "It would be wise of you to calm yourself and do not attempt escape."

She muttered something in a dark, low tone, glaring at him. Though he could not be sure, he believed he heard the words of the old tongue pass the young girl's lips.

"What was that?" one of the soldiers whom has spoken earlier snarled disgustingly at her, he was not aware of her speech.

"None of your concern you brute!" she replied fiercely speaking the tongue of man again. Standing at her full height she was no match for the soldier whom must have been twice her size. She didn't seem to care, willing to take on anyone that opposed her.

"Why you...wench!" he shoved her back into the dirt, spitting at her, throwing darkened curses as well.

"Down Megar." Eliwood said raising his hand in an effort to calm them both. "Sana, will you tell me who this Mileena is you were mentioning moments ago to these men?" he asked gently hoping more like praying for her cooperation.

Sana spat at him. "You...filth!" she screamed. "You are claimed by all to be generous, peace-loving, a friend to the commoner but I know better! You are the muck that stains my body with your lies and deceit!" she raved, holding her knife close she growled curses in what Eliwood was certain was the old tongue.

"Still your tongue wench!" Megar slapped her, knocking the girl to the ground.

"Megar! That is enough!" Eliwood said sharply. "Sana...I'm afraid I cannot see why you would think this. Please, tell me more," he said calmly waiting to see if she would confirm his suspicions.

"Why should I? I should not have to say a word!" she continued but then cut herself short thinking. "Mileena...the same woman that led you to battle. The same woman who trusted you with her life...how could you cut her down!" she growled as if restraining herself from screaming.

"She is mad milord. Let us put her in the dungeon..." Megar said quickly in a slight pleading tone that made Eliwood note that he knew more than he should. There was something that Megar didn't want Eliwood to hear he was sure.

"Silence. Sana...do you by perchance mean Mileena as in the tactian? The friend that led my comrades and I against Nergal?" he pressed on with a sharp tone silencing him instantly. He ignored the fact he had thought of earlier focusing on Sana now.

"The same. 'Your Highness' she called you, all I see is dirt," Sana spat at his feet again cursing in a language long past. She was obviously not afraid to show her knowledge of this.

"Mileena..." Eliwood said fondly recalling a memory of the girl that had guided him and ultimately had saved all of Elibe. He paused wondering and debating of how she knew that tongue. A tongue of beasts, priests of Pherae called it now. It was a forbidden language that she was determined in speaking.

"You lout! You killed her! How can you speak her name so...so fondly?" she screamed bringing him back from the clouds, standing on her feet raving again.

"Wench! You've gone to far now!" Megar raised his lance to silence her.

"No." Marth was on him, in the blink of an eye his sword unsheathed and unwilling to let the lance slide beneath it.

"Let him. My death will do you no harm." she growled a slight smirk on her face though her eyes finally showed some fear. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to prove that she had a weakness, Eliwood decided.

"But then how will I learn of Mileena's death?" Eliwood started. "Tell me Sana...what is your relation to Mileena? How do you know of her?" Eliwood pressed her with questions motioning the knight to lower his lance and for Marth to sheathe his sword.

"How? You lout, I'm her daughter," she smiled proudly her eyes now reflecting the deep pride.

"Ah, yes I see it now. Your resemblance is undeniable," he smiled effectively quieting her, a few knights seemed disgusted with the tone he used while other were baffled by it.

Sana however angry she had been was silent now. Her knife lowered itself but only slightly, putting her still on guard; like a rabbit on hunt she looked as though she might bolt at any sudden movement.

"Sana... tell me why are you so angry? How did Mileena die?" he continued gently as to avoid her running off.

"You...you will get nothing more from me!" she yelled, stabbing Megar, running through a mass of confused knights.

"After her!" Marcus commanded tending to the wounded soldier, while the other guards pursued Sana. She raced on towards the town, not once looking back. She was outnumbered, out skilled by far that she knew but she no longer cared. She had to get back to the ring and make sure it got into the hands of her brother. She had promised to do so after all.

Roy chased her as well, being much faster than the guards soon caught up with her. However he was thrown off by her sudden stop, more of a sudden freeze.

"Miss Sana...?" he paused his father had taught him to always be polite but he wondered if he could make an exception for her.

"Look you idiot! Bandits! Bandits are raiding our town!" She yelled pointing, forcing Roy to see for himself. He looked on shocked. Bandits never had this nerve before but yet here they were torching the homes of civilians, taking their gold. Taking what they had for their own it was a method Roy was used to seeing and used to be disgusted with.

"Father!" Roy turned around, beckoning both his father and Marth to hurry. He wanted to wait until they arrived to tell me but found his boundless energy taking over his mouth. "Father! Marth! It's bandits! They're raiding the town! We have to act now or it'll be overrun!" he yelled again pointing as they arrived to look for themselves.

"Bandits... why the heck have they positioned themselves to attack now?" Marth raged for once not bothering to think carefully over his words. It was highly unlike him but they all had to note that bandits had never attacked while Marth had been there.

"Something's starting..." Eliwood said softly a sudden realization occurred to him. All three of them turned to look at him, confusion locked deep within awaiting eyes. Sana crossed her arms trying to contradict her desire to hear him out. Her hate must have been deep rooted, Marth noted.

"They know...some force is coming. Some power is coming to destroy Elibe. So they dare to attack, in order to gain favor of this power," Eliwood continued gravely pausing, scanning over their reactions." That...is how your mother would put it Sana."

"My mother...she described this to me. As though it had been done to her. Fear rising in people's eyes, running, screaming, praying that you will live, watching your home burned to ashes, giving what little you have to the murderers that stand before you, it makes me sick," Sana said in a hushed tone, certainly more calm than before her knife close to her breast. She clenched her fist tightly. Her hatred for bandits was now greater than her hatred of Eliwood.

"Sana...surely you are not thinking of fighting in this mess?" Marth questioned her, cocking a brow slightly to improve the effect of his tone.

"Surely you can't think that I won't! This is my home! I have a right to protect it!" she growled darkly at him, glaring as best as she could.

"You would only be in the way, you are a thief not yet skilled in combat. Let warriors handle this," Roy chimed in agreeing with Marth, emphasizing the word warriors in such a manner to provoke her.

He had at best managed that. "Let warriors handle this! What good is a warrior who runs blindly into battle? Tell me that!" she replied angrily, wondering if he could give a smart remark in return. She doubted it.

"Boys, she has a point. A leader, a tactian is useful. Sana if you truly are Mileena's daughter, then lend us your skill not as a thief but as a tactian." Eliwood asked gently. Sana was silent for a moment, seemingly trying to choose her words carefully. Finally she spoke, her tone gentle but firm reminded Eliwood exactly of the strong, wise woman that had been his friend in dire times.

"Alright, I'll be your tactian but only to save the town. Lets move," she commanded firmly, sliding down the hill Marth close at her heels. Roy hesitated waiting for a command from Eliwood before reluctantly sliding down the hill as well.

"Marcus. There. She is your leader in this fight not I," Eliwood said turning to his faithful knight. "She will guide your lance well, I'm sure. Be safe, friend."

Marcus nodded. "And you as well my lord," he said getting on his horse, riding down to keep an eye on them. Eliwood stepped back a few paces, watching intently. "Show me," he muttered to the wind. "Show me the blessing you have left us, Mileena." he sighed as his words were swept up into the wind. He turned back to the castle unwilling to watch anymore, he knew the outcome already.

Sana stopped herself at the edge of the town, surveying the area, looking for any point of weakness. The two princes were not too far behind her and from looking back she could see the Captain of the Guard riding towards them. She turned back to the scene that lay before her. If she didn't decide something soon her town would be burnt to the ground.

"Miss this is dangerous," Marth appeared out of nowhere to talk to her, his tone seemed concerned but she knew better. Men were dogs, and like dogs they would lie to get what they want.

"Tell me something I don't know," she replied sarcastically and harshly refusing any concern he had to offer.

"Let me guard you," he continued stubbornly ignoring her comment and tone.

"I'm not so weak to be guarded by you," she snapped back, both angered and annoyed now. He had nerve to believe she was weak.

"These are bandits, not guards. If they see any weakness in you they will cut you down, cruelly and painfully. They will not care if you are a woman. They will kill you," Marth answered bluntly, regretting his sharp tone but knowing that at the same time a stubborn woman would submit only to one.

"Don't you think I know that?" she glanced at him and upon seeing a stubborn look she retreated. "Fine, 'protect' Me." she replied sarcastically regretting deeply that she had let him win her over, even a slight win.

"Ma'am what is your command?" Marcus called riding up to them, trying not to avoid looking at her but trying to keep an eye on Roy whom was listening while cutting a bandit in two.

"Go around left and hit'em from behind. They're not smart enough to watch their backs, from what I hear," she called back ignoring Roy for now. Marcus nodded veering left to obey her command.

Roy looked slightly disgusted but followed her command to hit them from behind. Running headfirst into battle along side Marcus, he took down the first line of them. Sword out, the once shining blade soon became dull with the stain of blood. Marth's movement however was limited to that of Sana's. As he had promised, he guarded her, slaying bandits that came to close to their parties' tactian. By now the bandits had noticed their small group and had stopped torturing the townsfolk to laugh at them. Their laughter was not held for long. With the skill of these three warriors combined the bandits were no match for their blades. Some of these brutes went for Sana, whom they saw as the weak point, but only to be met by Marth's blade. Soon the whole town was clear of men and stained with blood.

"I don't see anymore do you Roy?" Marth asked briefly scanning the area over once then again to confirm it.

"No, thing's seem clear to me!" Roy yelled back from the other side of the now ruined town.

"You...fools! You understand nothing! You will all perish with what is to come! You will die at his feet!" A yell from above on the roof of a half collapsed home grabbed their attention as a bandit with a large ax leaped upon them.

He swung blindly at Roy, whom dodged gracefully, pulling out his sword again. The sound of metal upon metal rang throughout the silent town as sword hit ax. The bandit seemed to be much stronger than Roy but Marth knew better. Underneath the thin exterior was the heart of a warrior. Roy would not be bested so easily. Metal clanked again as Roy defended himself from the bandits' mighty swing. He changed his tactic at the next swing, ducking under the swing instead of meeting it. Ducking under gave him the opportunity to strike at his body, an opportunity that he gladly took. A few powerful hits to the chest area knocked the bandit down and a strike to the throat finished him. Sana didn't watch this. She was more concerned with the damage to the town.

"Is anyone hurt?" she asked a shopkeeper she knew well.

"A few injuries, only minor though," he answered shivering at the sight of the damage down to his house and shop.

"That's good. Nothing serious." she sighed in relief. Glancing up at both Marth and Roy she said sharply. "You've done your job you can leave now."

"Not without you," Roy replied firmly, Marth nodding in agreement.

"What? If this has to do with the ring then haven't I paid that debt by helping you?" she replied her tone rising slightly with anger.

"It's not that... my father. He is going to want you. As one of Pheraes' tactians." Roy said with a deeply disgusted tone. Sana stood there, shocked. For one thing she couldn't believe it was Roy that had said it and for another she couldn't believe that she actually wanted to agree. She paused debating, arguing with her conscience. She looked to the castle and put her knife in a leather pouch she kept at her belt. "A tactian... yeah, that sounds right." she muttered proudly staring at the sky, whispering a praise to the gods in the old tongue.


End file.
